


Don't Call Me Princess

by AshelleArdale



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshelleArdale/pseuds/AshelleArdale
Summary: Pete has his eyes on the Goddess of WWE, but he prefers to call her Princess. She hates it...kind of.





	1. Chapter 1

Alexa sat at the hotel bar by herself, a glass of rose in front of her. A cheery bartender asked her if she wanted anything else in a thick British accent. She shook her head, pacing herself as roars of laughter came from the other side.

“I’ll take a whiskey neat,” came an equally thick British accent next to her, “thanks, love. And you can refill that,” he nodded to Alexa’s quarter glass and handed over a credit card.

“Thanks,” she said dryly as Pete Dunne took the seat next to her.

“British hospitality,” he smirked. “It’s Bliss, right?” 

“I’m a 4-time women’s champion, don’t pretend like you don’t know my name,” she sneered.

He chuckled, “alright. Pete Dunne.”

“I know.” Alexa smiled at the bartender as she refilled the glass of rosé.

“Looking like you could use some company over here.” Pete sipped his whiskey.

“Actually, I’m fine.” Stealing a glance over to the other side, the girls were standing around the high tables, chatting and laughing. “Just could use some time away from the drama.”

“Not easy being the woman, huh?”

Alexa scoffed, “clearly you haven’t been watching recently.”

“I have. You said it yourself, four reigns in two years? All the media events, all the merch. I know you haven’t been in this business long, Bliss, but that’s called bein’ the woman.”

She swirled circles in a bit of condensation that had collected on the bar.

“People think I’m bad at wrestling.”

Why had that come out of her mouth to a guy she had literally just met?

“You’re not bad at wrestling.”

“You haven’t been in this business long,” she mocked in an overdone British accent.

Pete bit his lip, “touche.”

“I don’t really need your pity.”

“Noted. Well if you don’t want to talk about you, we can talk about me. This is the part where you congratulate me on my great Intercontinental title match.”

“The one you lost?”

“Oi. I haven’t signed an exclusive deal, they can’t let me near any of the big boy belts.”

“Why haven’t you?” she glanced over at him, making contact with his bright blue eyes for the first time.

“They want me, bad. And I really enjoy being wanted,” he held her gaze for a moment. “Letting them sweat it out. I’m not settling for a Cruiserweight deal. Plus, I like the variety. I’d miss it ‘round here.”

“Yeah, London’s pretty great, I’ll give you that.”

“Nothing like it in the world. Ya been Kensington yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Ah,” he shook his head, “non-negotiable. I mean, you love princesses, don’t you?

“Alright,” she rolled her eyes. “Wait. How’d you know that?”

He shrugged, “your brand is strong.”

“What else do you know about me?”

“Absolutely nothing. Tell me something.”

“I thought you wanted to talk about you.”

“You’re right,” he took a swig of his drink. “I’ll tell you something about me. What do ya wanna know?”

“Oh I don’t know, what was your first?”

“Hannah Allen, 16. Oh did you mean match, not fuck?”

She rolled her eyes. He liked to play games, that much was clear.

“Mark Andrews, 13.”

“Wow, is that even legal?”

He shrugged, “everything is legal in England. You?”

“Alicia Fox, 22.”

“No the other question.”

“Keep dreaming, Dunne.”

“Worth a shot.” He chuckled to himself, overly proud of the attempt, or maybe just enjoying the blushing it had earned him. “Mulligan question, you eat bacon?”

“Sometimes,” she shrugged.

“How does Larry-Steve feel about that?”

“How’d you know my pig’s name?” she shot back. “Keep admitting to your Instagram stalking, I might get the wrong idea.”

“I don’t think you will, Princess.” 

"Don't call me Princess."

"Why not?"

She paused, her mouth open. Alexa was not about to tell him that she enjoyed it too much for comfort. Instead, she changed the question, "you eat bacon?”

“I’m a vegan.”

“You’re a what?” her face lit up and she laughed out loud.

“I’m the world’s toughest vegan.”

“That’s Daniel Bryan.”

“He’s not a vegan anymore,” he leaned in a little, a cheesy smile on his face, “Soy allergy. So it’s me.”

“How tough are you, exactly?”

“Have you seen me in the ring?”

“Yes, you’re very bitey.”

“Bitey?” he grinned deviously, “yeah I guess I’m bitey. People seem to like it.”

“What people?” she laughed.

“Fans. Promoters. Ladies.”

“Uh huh.”

“They do!”

“Maybe the ladies you hang out with. Not the ones I do,” she shook her head as she finished off her glass of wine.

“Maybe you don’t know your friends as well as you think.”

Alexa laughed again, “women are pretty open with each other these days. It’s a post-Sex in the City world.”

“Oh do you sit around at brunch talkin’ about preferred prick sizes and your favorite sex toys?”

“Yeah, sometimes!”

“Sometimes? Really? So, what’s the verdict?”

“Excuse me?” she faked offense, but her heart was beating a little bit faster.

He shrugged, “take your pick of the two, I’m not greedy.”

She bit her lip, and then too smugly said, “bullet.”

“Bullet?” he repeated, his eyes hot on her.

“It’s a sm-“

“Small cylindrical vibrator, usually very strong. Yeah, I know.” He winked, “only little boys are too intimidated to use them on a woman in bed. Do I strike you as a little boy?”

“I mean, you are 23.”

“24.”

Alexa scoffed, “right. Exactly. You are so mature, Peter.”

“Ooh, no. No one calls me Peter ‘cept my mum. It’s…”

“Emasculating? Cause that’s what I was going for.”

“Cheeky, that usually work with the lads?”

“You’re the one who’s been trying to flirt this whole time.”

He chuckled, “yeah, yeah, alright. Listen, Princess,” he leaned in closer his eyes narrowed and fiery, “I’m not really a big fan of wasting my precious time. So are we gonna sit here and chase our tails all night, or are ya looking for something else?”

“That’s forward.”

Pete shrugged, “I’ve gotten this far by knowing what I want. Haven’t you?”

She watched him for a moment, “tell me one thing.”

“Maybe.”

“How long have you been planning this move?”

He laughed, a little bit of pink rising in his cheeks. “The Royal Rumble. Saw ya backstage at TakeOver talkin’ to Ember. And I…”

“Fell in love?” she taunted.

He looked down at her with a heated gaze, “wanted to make ya mine.”

Her breath caught in her lungs, “let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby update because you guys have been asking and I haven't had time for this one lately. More to come.

They went to hers, he insisted. He was sharing a room with Tyler Bate, who was also along the tour for dark matches. Alexa, on the other hand, didn’t have a roommate. She went to turn on the lamp in the pitch-black room, Pete came up behind her, his hands on her waist. Turning around she met his eyes, brighter than she expected, almost excited.

“Hi.” His deep voice was soft, and his mouth turned up into a smile.

“Hi,” hers was breathless.

His lips touched hers, gentle at first, and then harder, rougher. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he snuck his under her butt to lift her off her feet. The kiss got sloppy. His lips left hers and moved to her neck while her hands gripped his belt loops. She moaned as he bit down ever so lightly.

“Ya like that?”

She rolled her eyes, “yes.”

“Huh.” He smirked.

Not to be outdone, she started unbuttoning his jeans. He made no protest, pulling off his own shirt before laying down on the bed in his boxers. Pete raised an expecting eyebrow at her, waiting. She took a breath and pulled her branded shirt over her head, followed by her faux leather leggings. Hands on her hips, expecting a low whistle or lewd comment. He just smiled.

“Ya beautiful. You knew that already but,” he cocked his head, pulling her in towards him so she was straddling his lap, “in case you needed reminding.”

Their lips met again with a harshness she suspected was to counter the soft side he had let slip out to her. His teeth caught her lip for a moment before letting go, sending a shiver down her spine. He knew exactly how much pressure to apply, just enough to make her blood heat up, but never so much that it truly hurt. Now they were moving up her jaw line and right up under her ear, kisses and quick licks and little bites.

“Nothing…nothing visible…” she stammered.

“Promise. I’ll stick to marking ya where no one sees. Though given your gear, I’m not left with a whole lot of options,” he smirked and ran his gaze down to the black lacy bra.

Slowly his fingers traced the top edge of the cups and the bare skin above it. Starting from the outer edge, he worked his way in to the tune of little tiny gasps from her lips. When he reached the center, he let one finger trail down in between the exposed cleavage. She let herself shiver. Then he meticulously ran them back outwards, lower this time, right underneath the cups, peeling them away at a painful speed.

“Are you always this much of a tease?” she challenged.

“Always, Princess.” Alexa gulped and pushed against him, eager to get some sort of relief. Pete just chuckled, “alright, I’ll give ya what ya want.”

His hands moved from the cups to the straps, which he pulled down swiftly. Just as suddenly he slid his palms down into the bra, allowing his thumbs to linger on her nipples. Alexa lost the last bit of self-control she had guarded. Her head tipped back and she let out a moan. Pete took the encouragement, rubbing circles in perfect rhythm with her breathing. When she was fully distracted, he slipped out and unclasped the bra, sending it to the other side of the room carelessly. He dipped his head and let his lips trace the curves of her, landing again on what were now hard and swollen nipples.

Alexa groaned at the touch, grabbing onto his long hair to release some tension. She shifted on his lap, landing herself right on his erection and earning a response of her own from him. He didn’t take well to the lost ground, biting down ever so gently so that she yelped in delight. In return, she slid her hand in between them and ran it up and down the length of the bulge.

Eventually, he pulled away and looked at her with darkened eyes. “Where is it?”

“Where’s what?”

He smirked, “ya didn’t come all the way across the pond without your favorite toy, now did you?”

“I…oh.” She blushed and slid off him onto the bed. “Duffle bag. There’s a small black carrying case.”

Pete didn’t wait for any further permission. He strut over to her luggage on the floor. It was a trendy, hard shell set with leather trim, and the matching leather duffle bag set on top of it. Pausing to admire the Mini Mouse ear luggage tag, he unzipped it and carefully placed her sizable makeup bag to the side. The travel case sat right underneath, hiding in plain sight. He seemed to recognize the logo immediately, not even checking he had it right before climbing back into bed and setting it on the nightstand.

“Lean back, get comfortable,” he gave her another of those devious grins. “I plan on keeping you here a while.”

“When do we get to, oh I don’t know, the actual sex?”

“You got anywhere to be?” he smirked and she couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
